humantargetfandomcom-20200214-history
Guerrero
Guerrero is a world-class computer hacker, technology expert and trained assassin who offers his services on cash payment or a freelance basis. He is frequently employed by Christopher Chance - he has complete loyalty to Chance and is aiding him rather than a particular client Chance is working for. Currently on frequent occasions, he works for Ilsa Pucci. While originally hired on a per-case basis, Guerrero now is a full member of Chance's organization. History Dude Most of Guerrero's history hasn't been revealed; although, his last name is known, Chance states that he changes his first name consistently. The majority of the team (Ames, Chance, Pucci, Winston) admitted they only know little of him besides that fact that he "Wears glasses," "loves his car, the Eldo." Chance knows a little more about Guerrero but does not tell the others, besides commenting that he does things you don't want to think about. In episode seven of season one (Salvage & Reclamation), Winston commented at Guerrero that he knew the few grotesque cases that Guerrero operated in. It has been revealed in episode ten of season two (Cool Hand Guerrero) that Chance, in addition to Baptiste, knew Guerrero was a dad; he keeps in contact with his son and gives him a gift every birthday, which Chance seemed to know the date of. He at some point belonged to the mercenary organization working for the Old Man, of which Chance was also a member. While his indoctrination into the group; the specifics of his skills, operational usage; and working history are shrouded in mystery, his name is well known amongst the underworld. Although his ruthlessness would suggest that Guerrero is a sociopath, he appears to have made a strong connection with Chance, known at the time as Junior, while with this group. When Chance decided to tank his final mission and save the life of his assigned target Katherine Walters by helping her escape, the Old Man sent Guerrero to kill them both. An expert in satellite cell phone tracking, he located Chance and Katherine's operative house, locked picked into it to kill Katherine but despite his penchant for completing assignments without haste, Guerrero attempted to reason with Junior - persuading him out of his broken course of not eliminating Walters. Chance refused while aiming a hand gun at him and Guerrero disarmed Chance and implemented combat wherein they get into a violent fight which ended with Guerrero on the ground with Chance's gun aimed on him. Katherine stopped Chance from taking the shot yet he knew he should have taken the shot for their survival; however, Chance ended up knocking Guerrero unconscious. Guerrero was awoken later by fellow assassin and Old Man's team member Baptiste. When Baptiste suggested the two work together, Guerrero told him he was finished with his course of the mission and was moving on. It was not clear that he walked away from the team at that pivotal point, though in the final episode of season one it is suggested that if he did leave the organization then, he did not start working with Chance and Winston until later, as the man holding them hostage tells Guerrero that it was him that led them to Chance, and Guerrero should have stayed away. Season 1, Episode 1 (Pilot) Guerrero was first introduced in the Pilot when Chance suggests to Winston that they get him involved in their protection of client Stephanie Dobb. In the pilot episode Guerrero is approached by two paid thugs in a restaurant from a company he has been investigating for a client. They tell him to stop his investigation and at first, he plays the part of an unassuming weak investigator; however, he began to comment that "If things get rough," he is going to defend himself. He eventually reveals his true grotesque personality by stating he would take the beating then commented he would break in to their homes to kill them in their sleep but in detail he stated that he would kill Alfredo first (the first thug on the left) and let Stephen (the second thug on the right) spend time with his kids and wife Marla. The thugs - Alfredo and Stephen - hesitantly ask Guerrero how he knew their personal information and Guerrero smiles telling the shocked thugs that their boss does not properly secure his computer hard drive which scared them away before he received a call from Winston. Personality Guerrero exhibits the personality traits of a sociopath. He is ruthless and operates without qualms; focused on the direct approaches to accomplishing his goals and he takes pride in the quality of his work. Chance is not disgruntled by his dangerous nature by saying, "As long as you pay him on time, Guerrero isn't a problem. Don't pay him, then you really are screwed." He is a pragmatist and has a morbid sense of humor; callously speaks with honesty preferring to address and act on a situation someone might be hesitant on; he does not like prison due to his nature of not being conformed or followed into the system. In prison Guerrero displays a more hostile side especially when confronting who framed him for the murder of his friend Jerry. Also he enjoys the small things life; taking pleasure in simple things like food and gets joy out of annoying Winston. He is selfish but loyal towards Chance - he killed to protect Chance's secrets in Season 1, Episode 4 (Sanctuary) and in Season 2, Episode 1 (Ilsa Pucci), he was in a operation by transporting someone in his trunk for death and possible torture saying "For you Bro, always available," and proceeded to welcome Chance back. He spoke to Winston about an African tribal princess he fell in love with and almost married and to Chance about being emotionally involved with a woman from Osaka, Japan. He also – seemingly – has a young son, name unknown, whose birthday coincides with the episode Cool Hand Guerrero. Methods & Abilities Guerrero is highly skilled in Hung Ga and Aikido, and is in very good physical condition. He is blunt and is seen as a perfectionist in torturing. This could be partially because Guerrero understands the human mind, and when he applies pressure, he knows exactly where to pressure, if he needs a reaction. He is a talented computer hacker, and he is aware of how to use many complicated systems. He is also an expert code-cracker, and tracker. He is also an expert at thrown weapons. He is a widely-known and feared figure in the local underworld, seemingly much more so than Chance, perhaps because there is no suggestion that he has 'gone soft'. As Chance comments to Ames when she first offers her services to the team, "You do realise this gentleman (Guerrero) is more dangerous than the people who hired you? (Men she knows plan to kill her)" Her 'I'm aware' is genuine. In the Comics Guerrero has not previously appeared in the DC Comics title that inspired the show. Trivia Played by Jackie Earle Haley who is reportedly 5' 5 ½" tall, which is noticable when he is standing next to Chance or Winston and, in the episode Cool Hand Guerrero, when he is standing between the guards. Loves his car, Eldo. Often calls people 'dude' regardless of gender (he has called Ilsa and Ames dude multiple times) or - in the case of Chance - 'bro'. Guerrero is seen eating in every episode. He has a seeming love of Chinese food and often eats noodles out of a chinese food container with chopsticks while the team is being briefed on missions. Has a son who is never shown on screen or named but whose picture is seen in the episode Cool Hand Guerrero. The son's birthday coincides with the end of the episode. He gave him a snowglobe as a present, which was given to him by Chance who seems to be the only person on the team who knows about his son (although apparently Baptiste knows about his son as well). Ames saw his son's picture, but it is unknown if she realized that he was Guerrero's son and she did not mention it when Guerrero asked if they found anything else in his briefcase. Seems to have tutored Ames. Ilsa likes his clothing and fashion sense - as she stated in the episode The Trouble with Harry when she was drugged. He tends to wear button-down shirts with vests. Carries small knives in his belt and also seems to be an expert at thrown weaponry. Has a soft spot for Chance who he will drop anything for or kill anyone to protect. Assumedly, their relationship began long before the Katherine Walters when Guerrero was working with Chance (then Junior) on a semi-regular basis for the Old Man. They fought over Walters and Chance did not kill Guerrero because Walters stopped him. Later, when Guerrero wakes up from being knocked unconscious, he tells Baptiste that Chance had the shot but did not take it. This seems to have made Guerrero step out of the 'family' fight instead of continue after Chance. It is unknown if this is also the reason why Guerrero works so hard on Chance's side or if something else happened in the interim - or before that - to make them friends. In the episode Cool Hand Guerrero he broke out of prison in 4 hours. This surprised both Chance and Winston, Winston because he thought it would take longer, Chance because he thought Guerrero would manage to break out in two.